Their Secret
by jj82
Summary: Daniel and Betty are hiding something, from everyone else. Daniel, doesn't want to hide it any longer. Can he convince Betty, to his way of thinking, or is all lost.
1. Daniel's problem

_OK, so this is a fic I've been meaning to jot down. This is a totally different Betty, you may not like it. However, I haven't changed her as much as this chapter may seem. This is from Daniel's perspective._

* * *

Daniel woke up to an empty bed, again. As it was her habit, she always left after he fell asleep. No matter how many times he asked her to stay, she always said no. She said staying would complicate things, by leaving they pretended it never happened. They'd been doing this for years now, three and a half to be exact. The only times they weren't together were when she was with Henry and Matt and he was with Molly. Although, there was one time when he was with Molly, that they slept together. Surprisingly he didn't feel guilty after, he never did. Being with Betty was never wrong, no matter what. He wished he could keep himself as detached as she did, he couldn't. He hated whenever anyone came between them, that was one of the reasons he stopped dating as much. She kept on going with her life though, they were still friends. They had their weekly lunch, they worked together, they still hung out, no one knew. Sometimes he wondered if he imagined it all, but then she'd show up at night. She wouldn't act like the Betty everyone knew, she was different. She found comfort in Daniel, even if it was of a sexual nature. He remembered when he came back from Tibet, Betty was having issues at work with Matt. They were together every night sometimes during lunch. When she and Matt reconciled, he felt like dying. She wouldn't come over at all, she was happy with Matt she told him, she wouldn't cheat on him. But on the night she thought she was pregnant, she showed up to his apartment. She was frantic, she didn't want to be pregnant, but if she was, she wasn't sure if it was Daniel's or Matt's. She and Daniel had been together the day before she made up with Matt. He tried to calm her down, telling her no matter what he supported her, even though he secretly wished she were pregnant, with his child. Matt would leave her for sure if that were the case. He was selfish he admitted, when he started this agreement with Betty, he was looking out for himself. He didn't want people to know he had slept with her, the first time was an accident, but he was embarrassed. He was more shocked when she told him, she didn't want anyone to know either, she didn't want to be placed with his other assistants. She didn't want to have to deal with Walters pain, if her were to find out what had happened. He found himself hurt, which made no sense, since he was the one who suggested they keep it quiet. He was shocked when a few weeks later, after Walter left, she suggested they continue. When they were alone and in need, they would use each other, no emotion involved. He agreed immediately, he found himself wanting to be with her again. He didn't think anything would come out of it. He figured, they would have sex, and he'd go about his life. But things got complicated real fast, before he knew it, he was begging her to stay the night. She never once relented, she insisted they keep to the deal. If they started to get sloppy, it would all fall apart. He didn't want anyone else now, no matter how many beautiful women he dated, some which were set up by Betty, he didn't want them, they never matched up. He almost jumped for joy when he heard Matt was leaving, he was even happier to hear, they weren't attempting long distance. Like clock work, she showed up the night he left. She was feeling depressed, so she came to him, and every night for the past few months. For months now he'd been trying to figure out how to turn this into more. How could he tell her, he wanted their relationship to be real. What if she didn't want the same thing, he couldn't keep doing this. He became more involved everyday. He was starting to get messy, people started noticing him starring at her, at work. Or whenever he saw her talking to another man, or going on a date, it was getting harder to hide his jealousy. When they interviewed a Spanish actor, and he started speaking to Betty in Spanish, he cut the interview short. He told Betty they got all they needed for the article. She knew something bothered him, but she had no clue as to what. Whenever she went on a date and ended up at his place after, he felt better. He knew it wasn't just anyone, who could capture her interest. He got up to get dressed for work, she had a date tonight. Some firefighter, who help put out the fire at her house. He tried no to think about it, he knew he'd feel better when she came over later on tonight.


	2. Betty's choice

_This is Betty's perspective, I promise after this one the chapter's will get longer._

* * *

Betty yawned as she got dressed for work. She almost fell asleep at Daniel's last night. That would have been a monumental mistake, luckily she got herself out just in time. She sometimes wondered what it'd be like to wake up in the morning with him. But she would quickly brush that thought aside, things were better this way. There was no complications in their relationship, they were friends, co-workers, and lovers. Even though no one knew about that last part. She knew Daniel wanted more from her, the way he would ask her to spend the night gave him away. She hated when would ask, every time she felt her resolve slipping away. But she had to hold on to her good sense. This was for the best, she thought, what if it was just the intrigue of sneaking around, that kept them going. If they tried to make more of this, what would happen when that intrigue was gone. She knew, they would both tire of each other, and that would ruin the friendship they built. She remembered the first time they were together. Sofia had just broken Daniel's heart, Betty was trying to make him feel better. It was the night she found him hiding in his apartment, living in that pig stye. They cleaned up together, ordered food, and she listened to him. She wasn't sure who started it, but out of no where they were suddenly kissing. Before either of them knew it, they were on the bed naked, not giving a thought to the consequences of their actions. She sneaked out that night, the moment he fell asleep. She new everything had changed in that moment, they would never be the same. They crossed the line, she hoped he wouldn't bring it up, what was she thinking she had a boyfriend. When Daniel called her into his office to talk, she wasn't sure what to say. When he suggested, they keep it to themselves, she wholeheartedly agreed. She told him she was serious about her career, she didn't want this to hinder it. She didn't want anyone to know. He looked both relieved and surprised, she figured he was embarrassed, Betty wasn't his type. In facet she was the exact opposite, she wasn't upset about it, he wasn't her type either. That's why she was surprised when she heard herself say, they could use each other when necessary, as long as no one knew, as long as they both vowed not to get emotional. She told him to think about it, a part of her expected him to reject the idea. She was surprised, when he called her as soon as she sat at her desk. He asked her to come over later, she agreed.

Betty brought herself back to the present, she couldn't believe how long they'd been doing this. Each time it felt more and more right, but nothing could come of it. No matter what she wanted, she had to stand by her choice. Daniel and her, were not meant to be, that was that.


	3. Hostile Take Over

Daniel paced back and forth in his apartment. It was half past eleven and he still hadn't heard from Betty. He knew she was having dinner at eight, she should be done by now. He started to worry, what if the date went well and she decided not to come over. Tonight was the night he planned on trying to take things to the next level. Just as he was going to call her, he heard the key turn at the door. He finally relaxed, she came, she was the only person who had a key. He sat down on the couch and tried to act cool.

"Hey Daniel." She said walking in throwing her handbag on a chair.

"How was the date?" He asked managing to sound detached.

"It was OK, he was nice, we just didn't have chemistry." she told him.

"To Bad." No it wasn't he thought to himself.

"It's alright. What are you watching?" she asked sitting down next to him, removing her shoes and laying her legs over his lap.

"No idea, been surfing the channels looking for something." he said looking at her.

"Well, why don't we watch TV in the bedroom. I feel like laying down." She said rubbing her legs against his crotch.

"Sounds good to me." He said, he was going to control himself tonight, no matter what.

They walked to his bedroom, Daniel plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV. Betty looked at him oddly, she didn't know what was wrong with him. By now they were fumbling around naked. She stripped down to her bra and underwear and layed down beside him.

"Is something wrong, Daniel?" She asked leaning into his side.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Well, your acting weird."

"How so?"

"Lets see, I've been here five minutes and you haven't even kissed me. You seem totally uninterested." she said.

"Oh I'm interested, trust me. Move you leg a bit higher and you'll see how much. I'm just exhausted, I think I need like a thirty minute nap, before I can perform." He told her, hoping she wouldn't see through the lie.

"OK, well I can go. I'll come by tomorrow." She said and tried to get up, Daniel stopped her from moving.

"Wait, the night is still young. Stay take a quick nap with me, I know your tired too. When we wake up we'll be full of energy." he said.

"If we wake up, if we fall asleep now I doubt we'll get up. And you know I cant spend the night." She said

"I'll set the alarm, that way we wake up for sure." He said, looking at her earnestly.

"Fine, but I wanna see you set it." She told him.

He grabbed the alarm off his night stand, set it to twelve thirty, in front of her. When he placed it back on the table, he switched it from A.M to P.M. Betty didn't notice.

He took off his sweat pants and T-shirt and got under the covers with her. Before they both knew it, they fell asleep.

Sunlight creeped through the windows, hitting Betty's face. Slowly she started to wake up, at first not realizing where she was. When she looked around and saw she was still at Daniel's she tensed up. She just noticed the arm around her waist, she broke her rule, she spent the night. The alarm never went off, she wondered if he planned this. She started to slip away from him, but his arm pressed tighter around her waist.

"So you finally woke up." He said to her groggily.

"I gotta go." she said.

"Nope, your not going anywhere." He told her.

"Stop playing games, this was a mistake. I got to go home now." She snapped at him.

"Too bad, your not going home until we figure things out."

"Figure what out?" she asked annoyed.

"Us."

"That's simple, we're friends, that's it." she told him.

"No we're more than that, you know it. We're talking about this today, if you want your clothes back. I mean your welcome to go home naked." He told her laughing.

"What did you do to my stuff?" She asked him getting angry.

"I hid it, you'll get it back when your reasonable."

"So you expect me to sit here naked, while we talk. I'm going to freeze."

"Nope, not naked. I have a shirt for you to wear, it's long, it'll keep you warm. But you wont go out in it." He told her

"Consider yourself my hostage for the weekend." He said to her. He knew she was getting angry, her eyes were thin slits and she had a frown in her forehead.

"My dad is expecting me for dinner tonight." she told him, crossing her arms.

He threw the shirt he picked out for her to wear, at her. She caught it and put it on.

"Well I guess you better call him and tell him something came up, you'll make it up to him tomorrow night." He informed her.

"No, I promised I'd be there." She said.

"OK, I'll call Hilda for you. Or better yet, I'll speak directly to Ignacio. I'm sure he'll understand why we need this time to talk. After all , we've been sleeping together for over three years."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. I'm a desperate man, Betty. Right now a father's wrath doesn't scare me, especially when I know he loves me."

Betty couldn't believe it, he planned all this. She was tempted to call his bluff, but she could tell he wasn't joking. He was right she couldn't go out in what she was wearing, she could steal sweat pants.

"Where is my purse, I need my glasses. My contacts are bugging me."

Daniel disappeared to living room and brought her, her handbag.

"All your stuff is there, except your money, credit cards, and keys." He said cheerfully.

"What? You went through my purse." she said shocked.

"Like I said, desperate man, desperate measures. Ready to talk yet." He asked.

She glared at him, she was not amused.

" I guess not, you may as well come to the kitchen and eat breakfast with me. We're having Bagels and fruit." He walked out the door leaving her sitting on the bed.

Betty sat there, still shocked by what just happened. Daniel really planned on keeping her here. What could she do? She was stuck, she picked up her cell out of her bag and called home. She could ask one of her family members to come get her, but how would she explain this to them. No she was better off just letting Daniel play his little game. By tomorrow, she'd be home, let him have his little moment. It wouldn't change anything.

* * *

Daniel prepared the coffee smiling at himself, he knew she was pissed off. He felt a little guilty, but he pushed that aside, he didn't know what else to do. He had run out of ideas, kidnapping her seemed to be the next best thing. He didn't plan on letting her leave till late tomorrow night. That gave him enough time to work on her. He knew they could work this out, they could be more than just lovers, they had to be. He didn't want anyone else in his life, he just had to prove it to her. Even thought kidnapping was kinda archaic, he didn't care.

Betty walked into the kitchen and sat at the table across Daniel. He had prepared her bagel and coffee, the way she liked it. She looked over at Daniel, while she ate. He seemed calm and unfazed by his behavior.

"You realize this is crazy, right?" Betty asked

"Which part? The part that I've been sleeping with a woman for three years, yet I can't talk to her about it. Or the part that after three years, I spent my first whole night with her. Oh, better yet, how about the part that, I'm good enough to have sex with but nothing more." He said nonchalantly.

"This was our deal, you did agree to it." she said.

"Yeah, I sure did and now, I'm breaking the deal. I want a new agreement, I want to renegotiate the terms." he told her.

"This isn't an employment contract or a business merger." She said.

"Oh, but you treat it that way, so will I. Consider this a hostile take over, till you meet my demands."

"How can I meet anything, if you haven't stated them?" She was getting testy, she felt like throwing her coffee in his face.

"OK, lets talk then. I want us to go public."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, lets take our relationship to the next level. You know like a date, a real one, in a place where there are people. There are these places now, called restaurants. We can try one of those, then maybe a show."

"One, we don't have a relationship other than friendship. Two, being a smart ass will get you nowhere."

"Yeah, well being nice has got me no where either. So I'm trying a new tactic."

"Daniel, this is crazy. We cant go public, it would kill my credibility if people found out. They would think I got where I am, cause of our situation."

"Who gives a shit, what people think. You and I both know, you deserved your promotion. Anyhow, they wouldn't know about the last three years. It would look like we just started dating."

"You know as well as I do, there will be speculation." she said

"Who cares, let them speculate till they explode. Since when do you care what people think? You don't, so stop giving me excuses. I know you feel something for me, whether you admit it or not. Your as transparent to me as I am to you."

"Your crazy." she told him.

"By the way, if your rested, so am I. If you want to pick up where we left off, last night, feel free. The balls in your court, I'm not doing anything. You want me, come get me, just know you wont be leaving anytime soon." He winked at her and left the table to watch TV on the couch.

Betty wanted to kill him, he was acting like a child. It was OK, she had no intention of making her time as his hostage pleasant, he wanted to play games, she'd play too.


	4. The games we play

Betty and Daniel were sitting down watching TV. Daniel was replaying the last few hours in his mind. Betty was being impossible. First she came over to him and kissed him, a moment later they were

naked, laying on the couch, everything was going great. Then all of a sudden Betty told him to stop, she changed her mind, she didn't feel like having sex anymore. Daniel felt as if someone kicked him

in the gut, he had been so close and then nothing. He immediately got in the shower, when the cold water didn't help, he took care of himself. Even after that he was in pain. He looked over at her, she

seemed so innocent, yet he knew her better, better than anyone else. She had done it on purpose, as a revenge tactic, it was brilliant. The fact that she used it on him, pissed him off. He knew he

started this escapade, she had a right to be angry, but she took it too far. He could play games too, he was sure she was a frustrated as he was. If this is what he had to do, to get what he wanted,

needed, he would. Let the games begin, he thought to himself, the prize was too great to be lost.

* * *

Betty looked over at Daniel, he looked pensive. She tried not to smile, she knew he must be hurting. Serves him right, she was hurting too, but she couldn't make this easy on him. He decided to force

the issue she has been avoiding for years. Why couldn't he just let them be, she wasn't ready for more. This whole weekend kidnapping was ridiculous, even if it was well planned out. She also knew

Daniel was capable of anything, she was the only person who didn't underestimate him. The kidnapping idea was nothing short of amazing, she'd never tell him though. She knew he was thinking of

something, devising something in his head. She could tell by the way he looked, he wasn't letting her get away scot-free. She smiled to herself, she was actually looking forward to his retaliation, she

hoped it would be good. She must be going crazy, she should be thinking about going home, not playing games with Daniel. She peeked at him again, he was starring at the TV, she hoped they could

make up later on, in bed.

* * *

They sat there silently, both to stubborn to break the silence first. They were both fighting with themselves, to just sit there; silently. The buzzing sound of the bell snapped them back to reality. Someone was at Daniel's door.

"Are you expecting someone," Betty asked him.

"No, I told my mom I was heading upstate for the weekend. Let me go get rid of whoever it is."

Daniel got up and walked to his front door, he smiled when he knew he was out of Betty's vision. He slipped through the door, hoping Betty wouldn't notice.

"Thanks for coming." Daniel said.

"What's the emergency and why didn't you just call. You know I hate to text."

"I couldn't call you, I'm not alone. Listen you need to act like you forced yourself into my place, act liked I didn't want you here. She cant know I asked you to come, I'll call you tomorrow and fill you in. Can you do this for me?"

"Sure, but you owe owe me. Oh and who is SHE, anyone I know?"

"You'll see soon enough, now act like you wanna come in."

"Come on Danny, just for a second. I gotta use the bathroom, why are you being so weird?" He yelled at Daniel.

"Now isn't a good time, you need to leave." Daniel yelled back.

Betty could hear the argument, luckily Daniel had the whole floor. She heard some rustling and the door slam.

"Damn it." She heard Daniel, from the other room.

Betty froze as a man walked into the living room, she was just wearing a shirt that came to her mid thigh. She realized the man was Daniel's friend Becks. She hadn't seen him in years, he looked the same. He stood there staring at her, she wanted to get up and go to the room, but was afraid to move without exposing herself.

Becks starred at the woman sitting there, with a shocked expression. He knew her, she was Daniel's old ugly assistant Betty. Except there was nothing ugly about her, why did Daniel want him here.

The situation made no sense, but he planned on finding out, and if he was done with Betty, then he'd be happy to move in. Maybe that was Daniel's angle, maybe he wanted to get rid of her and needed his help, he was up to the challenge.

"Betty, I'm sorry I tried to stop him." Daniel said from behind Becks.

"It's OK."

"Betty, long time," Becks said walking over to her, to shake her hand.

Daniel saw the interest in Becks eyes and wasn't pleased. He'd have a talk with him tomorrow and let him know she was totally off limits.

"Nice to see you," Betty lied.

"Is it? If I knew you were here I wouldn't have barged in. Actually, that's not true, I would have knocked Daniel over." He laughed as he said this.

Betty still found him annoying, he obviously thought he was charming, when he wasn't.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm gonna go to the room. I have to get dressed." Except she had nothing to wear, she would have to steal a pair of sweats from Daniel.

Becks watched her walk away, he knew that she knew, he was starring. He just couldn't help it, how could that be the same woman.

"Danny, whats going on here?" He whispered.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I cant get into right now. Actually, better yet come by the office on Monday. I need your help, getting the word out." Daniel said as quietly as possible.

"What word, would that be?"

"That Betty and I are an item. Now leave before she suspects anything."

"Bye Betty, it was nice seeing you, again." Becks yelled out, as he left.

Daniel closed the door and leaned against it. He had a day before giving his explanation to Becks. He had to find a way of spinning the tale, so it seems they just started dating. He didn't want people to know they were sleeping together, he wouldn't hurt her reputation. But if Becks let out slip that he saw them on an intimate date, it would spread like wild fire and Betty would have to come to her senses.


	5. Coming out

Monday rolled around and Daniel still wasn't any closer to his goal. He waited in his office for Becks, he was running late, again. The rest of the weekend was uneventful, he and Betty had a battle of wills. On Sunday night, when he gave her back her stuff, she hesitated before leaving. He figured that was a good sign, obviously she wasn't in a hurry to go home. He was running out of ideas, he hated manipulating her but what choice did he have. A knock at his door brought him back to reality.

"Come in," he yelled out, hoping it was Becks. He needed to get a new assistant fast.

Becks strolled in and took the seat across Daniel.

"So whats going on? What was up with the little act on Saturday?"

"I'm not sure where to start," Daniel said hesitating.

"Well, you better start somewhere, cause I for one am confused. At first I figured you were trying to get rid of her, in which case I'll gladly take her off your hands. But then you said you wanted me to tell people your dating, so which is it?"

"Betty is off limits, I'm not trying to get rid of her. It's the opposite, I want to make our relationship public. The only problem is, she seems to be hesitating. She's afraid people will think she moved up in the company, cause of our relationship."

"Well, did she? I mean how long have you guys been getting busy? Oh and when did she get so hot? The Betty I remember was ugly as hell, I wouldn't have touched her drunk."

"Betty was never ugly, your just extremely shallow. Anyways, lets not stray from the point. I need a favor, I need you to tell a few people, that you saw Betty and I on an intimate date. By a few people, I mean the type that like to gossip."

"Easy enough, now what do I get for helping you?"

"What do you want?" Daniel was starting to get annoyed, he knew Becks would want something in return.

"Let me take your girlfriend on a date."

"Fuck no, if that's your request then get the hell out of here."

"Dude, relax, I'm not asking to sleep with her. Just let me ask her out, that way you can see how dedicated to you she is."

"No. Don't ask again, its not gonna happen. If you want something else, tell me now."

"Fine. Tell you what, I'll give you a freebie," Becks said.

"I don't want a freebie, name your price."

"Come on Danny, we're old friends, this ones on me."

"Fine, just make sure you stay away from Betty."

"Yes sir," he said saluting Daniel.

"So, when will you start the rumor?"

"Today, I'm gonna tell a few people. Tomorrow, I'll mention it to this girl I'm dating, it just so happens, she writes a gossip column."

"Sounds good, just remember, we never had this conversation. Betty, will have my ass if she knew what I was doing."

"No worries, she'll never know."

–

Amanda was walking by Daniel's office, when she noticed he had company. As she got closer to his door to see who he was with, she overheard them talking. The second she heard Betty's name, her ears perked up. She couldn't believe it, Daniel and Betty, together? This was too good, she couldn't wait to find Marc. This was for sure, the best Mode gossip of the year, and she was gonna be the one to spread it. She didn't even bother to listen to the rest of Daniel's conversation, she was to excited to wait. She sent Marc a text message to meet her in the closet, as she ran.

__

Betty sat at her desk, trying to finish her article. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't concentrate. She spent the whole weekend in a silent fight with Daniel, instead of enjoying her time with him. When he gave her, her stuff to leave; she didn't want to. This is exactly why she never slept over, it complicated things. Sleeping alone on Sunday night, felt wrong. Now where did that leave her? She couldn't sleep over Daniel's, from now on, things couldn't change. She couldn't believe she got so attached after a couple sleep overs. She was in trouble, what to do now? She didn't want to stop seeing him, but she knew she needed a break, to disconnect. She knew Daniel, wouldn't take it well. She would just make herself busy, she won't tell him anything.

Betty was still deep in her thoughts, of Daniel. She didn't notice someone had walked into her office.

"Daydreaming?" Becks asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What? No, I'm working. What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you to. So nice to see you again, Betty."

"I'm Sorry, you startled me. How are you Becks?"

"Great, thanks. Just came by to say hi, to Danny. Saw you sitting her alone and just wanted to pop in."

"Well, that's nice of you."

"Yeah, I know. I was gonna ask you out, but Daniel told me I couldn't. Apparently, you belong to him, and him only." He said laughing.

"I belong to no one."

"Right, but you are sleeping with Daniel, right?"

"That's none of your business, but for the record, no. Daniel and I are friends, you know sometimes people of the opposite sex, can be friends."

"Yeah, so I've heard. But you and Danny aren't friends, lets face it. If you were, he wouldn't have told me you were off limits. It's OK, your secrets safe with me. Becks, is very discreet."

"Whatever, I got to get back to work."

"You don't like me very much, huh."

"I have nothing against you, I don't really know you."

"Well you can get to know me. How about lunch, sometime?"

"Thanks, but I don't think so."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. See you around, Betty."

"Bye," relieved he was leaving, he was right, she didn't like him.

"Oh, by the way, nice legs." He winked at her before walking out."

__

"OK, whats the big emergency? I was talking to Troy, when I got your message. This better be good, I was on step closer to reclaiming him."

"Your gonna need to sit down. Take a deep breath." Amanda inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Betty and Daniel are an item, a secret item. I overheard Daniel talking to Becks in his office. Seems like Betty and Daniel, have had a secret thing for a while."

"Oh my god, I have to go tell Wili."

"Wait, before you go tell Wili. I need to know, how are we spreading this? Email, text message, PA system?"

"Oh, I got a better one. What if we call Suzuki St. Pierre, if we give him this piece of gossip first, he'll owe us; big time."

"Oh, let go now," Amanda said jumping up and down.

"OK, first Wili, then Suzuki."

__


	6. The Big News

"So my place or yours?" Daniel asked sneaking up behind Betty, as she worked.

Betty visibly jumped, "I hate it when you do that. How many times have I told you, don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry, so where are we meeting tonight?"

"Um... tonight's not good. I was planning on going to Queens, you know since I didn't visit this weekend."

"OK, what about after, you won't be there all night."

"Um... Well, how about I call you after and we can decide then." She suggested.

"What's going on, you're acting weird."

"Nothing... I was just thinking, maybe we should take a break. I mean we were almost caught, by Becks."

"A break... I can't believe this, you're making a deal out of nothing. Beck's isn't going to say anything, is there something you're not telling me?"

Betty hesitated, she wanted to share her concerns with him, but she couldn't. Daniel would just say those feeling were right, she knew he wanted to stop sneaking around. She did too, she just wasn't quite ready yet.

"Uh, Betty... you still with me?" He asked, noticing she was in a daze.

"Yeah, sorry... Daniel, I -"

"Oh thank god you're both here, we need to do some Damage control. Have you two come up with an idea?" Betty and Daniel stared at Claire, with confused expressions.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Claire look from Daniel to Betty, so the serious discussion she interrupted wasn't about the news. She started to wonder if there were any truth to these claims.

"Have either of you been online, or seen the TV in the past hour?"

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Well then let me enlighten you," she said walking to the TV and turning it on.

"Oh my god," Betty said as she saw a picture of herself on screen.

"_That's right people, apparently Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez have been doing the dirty. How long has this affair been going on? Well no one seems to know, however my sources say, that the Betty obsession goes way back. Daniel even punched one of her boyfriends, Matt Hartley son of billionaire Cal Hartley. Punching the son of the man that saved your company, not a good idea. All we know is that when it comes to the ex-ugly assistant, turned sexy features editor, Daniel Meade will do about anything for her; murder included. And all this time we thought Daniel was being a good boy, because of... what's her name... his dead wife; we were wrong. Check back with us later, as we will have more information on this breaking news."_

Daniel and Betty stared at the TV, shocked. Claire stood behind them, there was an unusual tension between them. The accusations must be true, neither have even thought to deny it to her. She smiled, things weren't so bad after all. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"So what should we do?" She asked both of them. Betty turned to Daniel, he still seemed shocked.

"Well, I guess we don't have to sneak around anymore. You better come to Queens with me tonight, so we can calm my family down. Mrs. Meade you're welcome to join us, it may be easier to talk to everyone together." Betty seemed calm and in control, Daniel couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Wait, I'm confused, a second ago you were talking about taking a break. Now we're talking to our families?"

"Yes, isn't this what you wanted? Everyone already knows, there is no point in running and hiding."

"Are you trying to make a point, or is this what you want?" he asked her.

"Both. I'm tired of hiding and I'm not gonna let other people stop me from living."

"Well, I'm surprised but happy too. Betty, I will love to join you and Daniel for dinner, I'll hold all my questions until then." They watched her walk out and close the door.

"Betty, there is something I need to tell you. I know you're gonna be pissed and you have reason to be. Just hear me out, before you decide anything." Daniel said.

"OK, whats going on?" Betty asked, she was dreading this confession. Was there someone else in the picture?

"I asked Becks, to tell a few people he saw us on a date. I swear, I never thought he'd go tell Suzuki. I was just tired of sneaking around, I felt like you were embarrassed of being involved with me. I just wanted us to be able to have normal relationship."

Betty walked away from him and sat down at her desk. She couldn't believe he had manipulated her. She was upset, but she didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

"I need to be alone, I'll see you later. We're still going to Queens to talk to our families, we owe them that."

"Betty, please we can worked through this. I promise, I'll never do anything like this again."

"Daniel, you kept me at your apartment against my will. Then you tell your friend, who conveniently showed up at your place this weekend, to spread the word about us. When we haven't even told our families or friends. Now, we have to deal with them finding out on TV. Right now, I don't know where we stand, all I know is I need to be alone."

"Right, I'll leave you alone. Just know... I... um... I'm really sorry." He started to walk out but stopped at the door. "It's always been you, I never wanted to hide that fact. Maybe, one day, you'll tell me why you did." He walked out of her office. Betty dropped her head to her desk. She couldn't believe how her week has started. Just when she accepts the idea of going public, he tells her of his scheme. She would have preferred never to know, now what was she gonna do.


	7. Family Talk

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I was torn between two different avenues for this story, I finally decided to go with the original idea. This is almost at it's end._

Betty and Daniel were sitting on the couch at her dad's house, Claire had come along with them. They were all seated in the living room, uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Both Hilda and her father had called her earlier to discuss the rumor. She couldn't bring herself to tell them over the phone, all she said was that she and Daniel would be over later. Apparently those words gave her away, she knew they would, but this was a discussion to have in person. Ignacio and Hilda seems disturbed by the news, Justin couldn't have been happier.

Ignacio was the first to break the silence, "I think you both have a bit of explaining to do. Imagine my shock when Justin came running in the kitchen, yelling that you and Daniel were a couple. At first I thought they were nothing but rumors, but when I spoke to you, you were so evasive. This is not like you, to lie to your family, to hide a relationship with Daniel. Why... why would you do something like that, how long has it been going on?"

Betty felt the heat rise to her face, she always knew something like this would happen, she just never imagined it would be Daniel's doing. "Papi, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but I know you wouldn't approve, with Daniel being my boss and all. It was easier just keeping it a secret, I'm sorry, I took the easy way." She heard her voice cracking, she didn't want to break down.

Daniel saw how upset Betty was getting, he felt so low. This was all his fault, of all the stupid things he's done, this was by far the worse. He put Betty in an awful position with her family, she was sure to end things now. Yet he couldn't blame her, it was his doing, if only he was more patient. He decided to intervene on her behalf, "Mr. Suarez, I know you're angry, but it's not Betty's fault. It was mine." Ignacio looked over to Daniel. Daniel was getting more nervous by the second, would Ignacio hate him now. "Daniel, I feel we've been through a lot together. When you were having problems with Sofia, your family, and when you lost your wife, we were always here for you. You were like family, I wouldn't have been against you dating Betty. I don't know where you got that idea, mija. But you should have been honest with us, we wouldn't have said anything. I understand that your life is hectic with the press hounding you, but we're not the press. Betty, I know you're sorry, but I feel like you're more sorry that you got caught. Now I am a forgiving person, but I want some answers, I'm sure Claire would too." He said glancing at Claire, who had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"You're right, Ignacio. The only thing I want to know is, why the secrecy?"

Betty and Daniel looked at each other, obviously wondering who should answer her, Daniel spoke up first. "I convinced Betty to keep it quiet, I thought it would be better for us. I just didn't want her splashed on tabloids, but it obviously didn't work."

Claire knew he was lying, she could see it in his eyes. "I would say it did work, according to Suzuki, this has been going on a long time. Let me ask you Betty, how long have you and Daniel been seeing each other?" Betty tensed up, she was never good at lying. She looked across to Hilda, who had her arms crossed shaking her head. She grabbed hold of Daniel's hand for an anchor.

"It has been going on for about four years, on and off." Everyone in the room gasped, they never imagined it was going on so long.

"What, four years and we just hear about it now. Wait what about Henry, Matt, Gio, oh and lets not forget lover boy was married. What the hell Betty, who the hell have you become, messing around with your married boss." Hilda yelled at her getting up from the floor to stand in front of Betty. Ignacio tried to drag her back, but Hilda kept swatting at his hands.

"Oh that's rich, coming from the woman who dated a married man for six months, knowingly. And for your information, Daniel and I weren't together like that when we were with other people. Like I said, it was on and off." Betty yelled back at her.

"Girls, stop it, lets be civilized," Ignacio said standing up.

"Go Aunt B, I didn't know you had it in you." Hilda stared at her son, "what! can't I be happy about it? OK, I'll stay quiet."

"Daniel, Betty, what was the point of all the on and off. I mean, why did you even bother, if you were still seeing other people." Claire asked them.

"Mom, it was all my idea, I-"

"Stop, Daniel, just stop. It wasn't Daniel's idea, it was mine. Daniel has wanted to come clean for a few months now, but I wasn't ready. At first I didn't want anyone to know, cause... well I knew what they'd say. I didn't want to be the brunt of ever joke, I already practically was, I didn't feel the need to add to it. After a while, I just got comfortable, I couldn't help it. Henry was complicated, things with him were on and off. Gio... well that was a really short romance. Matt, it was different with him, I saw him all the time. During that time Daniel met Molly and I asked him to move on. I thought Matt was it for me, but I was wrong. Daniel married Molly, and I realized I made a mistake. I didn't want Daniel to move on, but it was too late. When Molly died, it was so sad, she really was a wonderful person. We started seeing each other a few months later." Ignacio interrupted her, "So why didn't you tell us then, when you got back together?"

"I was to comfortable and scared. I thought if we made this into something real, then there was a chance I'd get hurt. I never realized till today, Daniel was the getting hurt. I'm sorry."

"Well, even though I wish you two would have done things differently, I'm happy for you. Betty, I couldn't have picked a better woman for Daniel."

"Thank you, Mrs. Meade."

"I'm still disappointed in your actions, but no one is perfect. I will get over the lying, just promise me there will be no more of it. Daniel, you're a good man, I know you care for Betty."

"I really do, please never doubt that."

"What is this, she lies for four years, and all she gets is a slap on the hand. Geez, papi. My issue's aren't with you Daniel, they're with Betty. So whats next for you guys?"

Daniel looked at Betty, she hadn't told him yet where they stand. "I don't know, that's up to Betty. I'll respect whatever decision she makes, not matter what it is."

"Can I say something,now?" Justin asked.

"No," Hilda and Ignacio said simultaneously.

"I just need a day or two, to digest everything, Is that OK?" Betty asked Daniel, with everyone watching them.

"Of course, whatever you need. You already know where I stand, take your time." It was the hardest thing Daniel ever had to say.

"Well, how about a snack. I'm hungry after all the excitement," Ignacio said walking to the kitchen. Everyone got up and followed, except Daniel, he just needed a moment.


	8. Decisions

_I'm so sorry I left this for so long. I couldn't decide on how I wanted it to end, originally I was gonna leave it open-ended but I changed my mind; more than once. This is it, the last chapter, thank you so much for keeping up with me. I'll be updating my other UB stories this week._

_

* * *

_

A couple of days had turned into a week. Daniel was going crazy, he did his best to act normal but it was strained. He knew she didn't want to be pressured but he was tired of waiting. She needed to make a decision, either she was with him or she wasn't, it wasn't fair to string him along. He knew what he wanted, why was this so hard for her? He had to talk to her again, he had to get her alone.

Betty knew what she wanted but a part of her kept holding her back. Daniel was an amazing person and she loved him. All this time they had been together was great, even if it was in the most unorthodox way. She couldn't help but wonder if a normal (or as normal you can get) relationship, with Daniel, would work. He was a playboy, he could have whoever he wanted. She was afraid, that one day he'd wake up and realize that wasn't her. She wasn't sure she could handle that type of rejection. She had to talk to him, he must be mad at her for taking so long.

* * *

Marc and Amanda watched as Betty and Daniel navigated around each other. To most people, they seemed normal but they could tell. The secret laughter and joking was gone. As much as both of them would never admit it, they regretted their actions. They missed the way Daniel and Betty were. They couldn't openly mock them anymore, now that their secret was out. They needed to talk but they were both so stubborn. Someone had to run interference and it would have to be them.

* * *

Betty walked into the closet looking for Amanda, she wondered what was so important. She had planned on seeing Daniel, but was waylaid by Amanda. She plopped down on the couch and waited for her. This better be good.

Daniel walked into the closet, he was agitated. He was about to go talk to Betty, when Marc called, yelling. Apparently, there a was wardrobe error, that would affect next issue. Marc better be here and he better be fast. He walked toward the back to sit down and stopped when he saw Betty. She was sitting there, looking down at her cell phone. She must have felt his presence, cause she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said, breaking the awkward silence. She was surprised when she saw him, it was as if she brought him with her thoughts.

"Hey," when did things become so weird, he thought. Here she was, the person he's been dying to see, to talk to and all he can say is hey.

"What are you doing here?" he asked lightly, he didn't want to sound accusatory.

"Waiting on Amanda, she called me about some emergency. She said I had to come help her sort it out, or the next issue wouldn't be on time. What about you?" Daniel smiled, finally putting two and two together. They were set-up, by the most unlikely people.

"Marc called, said there was a fashion emergency. He said I should high-tail my ass down here, so we can figure out a solution." Betty started laughing, she should have known. Amanda and Marc loved to meddle but she loved them right now for it.

"Daniel, we should talk... I was gonna go see you but then Amanda called." Daniel took the seat next to her.

"So was I... I was so pissed when Marc called, I was on my way to see you. This past week has been torture on me. I know you said you needed time and the last thing I want to do is pressure you, but I need something. I need you to give me something, even if its a request for some more time, I just need to know that... there's still something here." She gave him a sad smile.

" I'm sorry... I've been awful, you don't deserve this. I thought I would have worked it out faster but these issue kept coming up. I thought that I could deal with them alone but I can't. The only way to deal with them, is to talk to you about them. Daniel, there definitely is something here, I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise." He grabbed her hand and leaned back into the couch.

"Tell me about those issues. I promise you, we'll find a way of working them out. Just talk to me, stop shutting me out. If we're ever gonna do this right, then we need to start now." She gave him a big smile.

"When did you grow up?" she asked, jokingly.

"I think I started the process when I met you." He told her with a smirk.

"Daniel, I want to make this work. I want to be with you, I really do. I'm just scared that one day, you'll wake up and realize that I'm not it."

"What do you mean you're not it? Betty, to me you are it, you're everything, what's going on in that mind of yours?" Biting her bottom lip, she decided to be completely honest.

"I'm not a model, I didn't grow up with money. You've spent most of your adult life, with beautiful, wealthy women. When I first got here you only dated models, how can I compare to that." Daniel tried not to be offended but he couldn't help it.

"You really think so little of me? Betty, you've got it all wrong. They can't compare to you. You've been around for while, if I was gonna get tired of you, don't think I would have. I mean... you're amazing and I love you but you have to trust me. Otherwise this will never work and I want it to, I want it more than anything."

"I think very highly of you, Daniel and I love you. I guess it's myself I have issues with."

"Well don't, cause I have no issues with you. I think you're perfect the way you are and I want to be with you, for real. I don't want to sneak around anymore, I just want to take that next step and I want to take it with you."

"You've become so eloquent, through out the years. Give me a moment, while I pat myself on the back." She said, trying to lighten the mood, it worked. They both laughed at her statement.

"You're right, I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to be with you, I'm sure with time, I'll get over my issues. I'm sorry for making you wait so long." she smiled.

"It's okay, you're worth it," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So when do we tell the family?" He looked almost pained, at the idea of going through that again.

"Tomorrow, lets just enjoy today. I was thinking, if you're done with meetings, we could leave work early and celebrate." she suggested, arching a brow.

"Best idea you've ever had, Betty." They both got up and he gave her a quick kiss, before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the closet. They both still had issues, but they'd work through them, together.

Amanda and Marc watched the two walk out from their hiding spot. Times like these, Amanda wished she had a camera in Daniels bedroom. Damn it, they'd miss all the fun.


End file.
